Flamboyant
by Lionel Young
Summary: el fic que da continuaciuón a mi fanfic anterior " Por El amor De Una Unicornio". prefiero no adelantar nada, para no echar a perder sorpresas. solo que si no has leido el fic anteriormente mencionado leelo, así entenderás mucho mejor esta historia
1. La Gran Calesa Del Cielo

I

La gran calesa del cielo

No había pasado tanto y habíamos vuelto a ponyville, ella por un lado decidida y con más ira de la acostumbrada, yo, por otro lado, estaba algo triste de que nada hubiese salido como debería de, debí retrasar por fuerza todos mis planes no sabiendo, si siquiera teniendo la intuición del porqué

Me preguntaba que habría sido lo que hablaron pero no me atrevía a preguntar, supuse que no era la hora ni el lugar para exasperar asi pues, solo cerré mis ojos y intente descansar el viaje de vuelta. A pesar de intentar conciliar el sueño, aquello no se me hizo posible puesto que podía oír a la capitana maldiciendo en voz alta y gritando a grandes voces

El viaje se hizo eterno, las estrellas se sucedían una tras otra y la luna se movía conforme avanzaba el tren mientras el viento golpeaba la ventana, yo hubiese podido estar prácticamente seguro que ella con sus miradas fugaces esperaba alguna palabra de mi parte, pero en realidad pensé que no era buena idea.

El tren se detuvo en ponyville y bajamos

apresúrate maldito – dijo ella – no hay tiempo que perder

Apreté el paso y llegamos a la boutique, la noche era fresca y suave, los pájaros trinaban, las aves cantaban y las madreselvas susurraban historias en su lenguaje tan lleno de misterio

Al encender la luz, esta nos quemó los ojos y debimos cerrarlos unos breves segundos para recuperarnos del impacto, seguidamente ella comenzó a tirar todo lejos, dejando en desorden toda la boutique, a veces me hubiese gustado saber de su platica con celestia para entender algo de su intranquilidad

Al verla tan acongojada me le acerque y dije

quisiera mi capitana alguna ayuda para encontrar lo que desea?

Ella me miró descolocada y me dijo

NO!, no quiero nada, solo sal de aquí y déjame sola, vuelve en unas horas pero vete de aquí

Espera yo solo quier…..

Ella me miro con los ojos casi desorbitados

que fue lo que te dije maldito bastardo! Fuera de aquí! – dijo ella

Yo corrí a la puerta, ella me lanzó una daga que yo por suerte alcancé a esquivar y que quedo clavada en la puerta, yo intenté sacarla

déjala! – gritó

Salí rápido, desde fuera aun podías oír las maldiciones de la capitana, no tenía nada que hacer, eran altas horas de la madrugada asi que me dirigí a la plaza y esperé. De pronto oí un extraño sonido proveniente del cielo, observe y en efecto era algo parecido a una calesa voladora que surcaba los aires. Y no era una ni dos, sino varias las que iban presurosas, yo las contemplé hasta que las mismas se perdieron en la lejanía.

Desde luego no puedo dejar de decir que me halle confuso dado que era una imagen que jamás había visto ¿de donde vendrían tan solitarias? ¿Donde irían? ¿ quien las comanda? Eran las dos preguntas que me asaltaron de inmediato. De pronto, sin pensarlo habían pasado horas de reflexión, como era evidente no pasó mucho para que me alarmara en grado sumo y siendo asi corrí raudo de vuelta a la boutique para dar aviso a mi capitana.


	2. Revelaciones

II

Revelaciones

Llegue casi desfallecido al dintel de la puerta y la abrí con fuerzas, lo cual la asustó

toca antes de entrar – dijo ella – que quieres?

Mi capitana, vi unas… calesas voladoras surcar el cielo y creí oportuno venir a comunicarle

Maldición! – ella exclamo

Yo la observé

esta bien bastardo… siéntate ahí – te explicaré

Ella hablaba acerca de la desaparecida princesa luna y de las sospechas de celestia sobre un eventual levantamiento que pudiese llevarse a cabo. Las islas del norte estaban de súbito vaciándose y nadie sabía a ciencia cierta donde esos ponies iban. Pero aún no había un indicio de que algo pudiese suceder.

Hablaba acerca de que ella conocía a la princesa celestia desde los tiempos antiguos desde los momentos en que de pequeña había sido presentada a la alta sociedad por parte del almirante Leovic, que incluso había sido la misma princesa celestia quien había ordenado que se le diera un entrenamiento militar y marítimo exhaustivo confiada, en que un día sería una súbdita fiel.

Dado eso la gratitud de mi capitana para con la princesa no tenia limites ya que le agradecía por convertirla en todo lo que ella era en la actualidad y dada esta misma gratitud ella se había ofrecido para servir en el campo militar y marítimo en el caso eventual de que algo sucediese

.. y todo esto significa? – pregunté

Debemos marchar de vuelta a canterlot mañana mismo, debo presentarme ante mi princesa – dijo ella

Volveremos…. Asumo – dije

Que!. – ella exclamo – por supuesto que no ¿para que querría yo volver a este maldito basurero?

Y …

Y que?

No crees que debes despedirte de las chicas?... las amigas de Rarity

Ah, eso – dijo cortante – asumo que deberemos, muy a mi pesar

Fingirás empatía con ellas? – dije rogando por una respuesta afirmativa

No, las detesto. Yo jamás he fingido. Y tu más bien que nadie sabe que poco y nada me importan los demás

Claro, claro

Ahora ve a una de las casas de esas " amigas" y cítalas para mañana a mediodía en la plaza central de ponyville

Yo la mire horrorizada

pero mi capitana, son las 2 de la madrugada ¿como pretende…

no me interesa la hora! Tu lo harás! Yo te lo ordeno

Me lanzó una mirada despectiva y sonrió

además…. Se te olvida quien es tu ama?

No – dije desganado

Me aprestaba a dar vuelta para irme, pero ella me tomó violentamente del cuello y me dio un golpe con su pezuña, un símil a un puñetazo

quien te dijo que te fueses maldito bastardo sin valor? – dijo ella en un grito seco – arrodíllate ante mi!

Yo no voy a…

Arrodíllate y arrástrate ante mi presencia - dijo en una orden

Yo no quería más problemas y accedí, llegue hasta donde ella se hallaba, me miró hacia abajo y dijo

besa mis pesuñas

Yo lo hice diligente y suavemente

ahora dime… ¿Quién es tu ama?

Usted mi capitana – dije suspirando

Supongo que ella notó mi suspiro y me tomo de la crin y me levantó hasta que mi rostro quedo frente al de ella, demás esta decir que me provocaba un inconmensurable dolor

responde! ¿Quién es tu ama?

Usted mi capitana – dije con voz fuerte

Hay alguien más en tu vida? Alguien que ames más que a mí?

Yo negué furiosamente con mi cabeza

eso me parece lo correcto

Dicho esto me lanzó nuevamente al piso y su ojo izquierdo comenzó a sangrar

has sido un mal sirviente. un sirviente no desobedece a su ama ¿lo sabías?

Así es y lo siento

no creas que eso es suficiente. Recibirás tu castigo. No ahora porque debo pensarlo. Pero no creas que no pagarás caro tu obstinación. Ahora vete

si mi ama - dije haciendo una reverencia

Fui a los hogares de las cinco chicas a comunicar el mensaje de Rarity, desde luego todas aceptaron y comprometieron su participación, más sin embargo aún estaba aquella duda ¿para que Rarity necesitara esto tan urgentemente? Respuesta que yo no pude revelar.

Esa noche no dormí pensando en el día venidero, vigile el sueño de la capitana toda la noche, como sentía que debía. Era extraño, pero me sentía tan disminuido al estar con ella que me provocaba una extraña sensación de placer a la que no podía negarme, como una hermosa droga que destruye día a día un poco más de mi

A veces siento que estoy cayendo en un abismo, pero no puedo parar, no quiero parar, el velo de misterio que cubre todo es tan maravilloso que da una cuota de aventura a cada día y no puedo, por más que intente… negarme a sus deseos

El mediodía llegó rápido y ahí caminaba yo, junto a la capitana, que con seria y obscura expresión se conducía en silencio paso a paso

Y al llegar a la plaza ahí estaban las chicas, reunidas, como esperando. La capitana se acercó, se paró con sus pesuñas juntas y las miro despectivamente

que te sucede Rarity? – Pregunto Twilight Sparkle. – porque estas vestida así

si… acaso vienes de un baile de disfraces? – se burló Rainbow

Ella desenfundó su sable y arremetió contra Rainbow con fiereza pero esta ultima logró evadirla

hey! Que te sucede?

Acaso no saben quien soy yo! Soy la capitana Rarity Smaointe! Y vengo a decirles que me marcharé a canterlot…. Ya jamás volverán a ver a su patética amiga. Ahora yo he tomado su cuerpo y su mente – dijo Riendo

Yo pensé que ella esperaría alguna respuesta, pero sin embargo no fue así, solo se volteó y marchamos a la estación. Supuse que no sería la última vez que viésemos a las chicas


	3. Una Sorpresa, Una Misión

III

Una Sorpresa, Una Misión

Llegamos a la estación sin decir palabra, yo intenté disuadir a la capitana para que dejara a un lado sus impulsos pseudos homicidas por un tiempo y se condujera a canterlot de una manera más tranquila, ella a regañadientes aceptó. pero de una pequeña bolsa que llevaba sacó un collar, me lo entregó y dijo

colócalo en tu cuello

porque?

Tu lo sabes

Una vez colocado ella ajustó el seguro para que no pudiese quitármelo, no puedo dejar de decir que me sentía extraño mientras todos miraban, pero no estaba en posición de elegir

Subimos y llegamos a nuestros asientos, había mucho ruido en el vagón, la capitana hacía muescas, como queriendo ocultar o retener algo, yo advertí ese comportamiento y pregunté

le sucede algo mi capitana?

No – dijo ella sarcásticamente – como crees… imbecil.

El viaje era largo y había llegado la noche mientras por entre los vidrios de las ventanas veías la lluvia caer. Íbamos a dormir, queríamos dormir, pero el sonido de los cuchicheos de los demás convertía la noche en un infierno, sentía a la capitana maldecir en voz baja hasta que de pronto se levantó y grito

silencio ahora! – dijo en el pasillo del vagón – un solo sonido y todos morirán

todos asintieron, ella guardó su sable y se sentó, en la quietud del espíritu del silencio cerré mis ojos y dormí pero no pasó mucho para que fuese despertado por un tibio dolor. Miré atrás su ojo sangraba y ella estaba marcando nuevamente la R en el lugar donde me había hecho el corte, provocando que comenzara a brotar sangre de la cicatriz nuevamente

lo siento – dijo – estás sangrando. Deja que te alivie

Y dicho esto comenzó a lamer mi herida, suave y dulcemente , mi cuerpo temblaba, ella me lanzaba miradas extrañas al ver mi í rendido al tierno seno de morfeo mientras observaba la ventana

Al día siguiente despues de un viaje agotador, llegamos al castillo, rapidamente la capitana se presentó ante los guardias argumentando que tenía agendada una importante reunión con la princesa celestia, los mismos insistían en el hecho de que yo no podía entrar, pero ella dijo

El es mi esposo – dijo señalandome – Seamus Roche, el irá conmigo donde sea yo esté ¿ no es así querido?

Por supuesto – dije escuetamente

Ellos se disculparon y entramos, pude ver a la princesa, era gigante, es decir, no de un tamaño desproporcionado, pero mucho más grande que mi capitana y yo

Sya hyan ( hola) – saludo la capitana

Sya hyan captnao Smaointe (hola capitana Smaointe) - saludo la princesa

Fram dya sia lasar calinare ( para que me mandó a llamar)

Cszayan dya prinesskya luna mya bienyar atadafjordum sien valur fram disalunatas ( sospecho que la princesa luna debe estar tramando algo para derrocarme)

Srya dyheevi? ( usted cree?)

Bryne et sia ( no lo sé)

Yo no entendía nada de la conversación que mantenian, solo pretendía estar atento, pero la incertidumbre por saber carcomía mis entrañas

Sieg dra dya undfyuser captnao surfi sdyone fury brien dulry und dyer atternwinden ( tú eres la unica capitana lo suficientemente habil como para hacer frente a esta amenaza)

Dravinhyao ( gracias)

De pronto grité

silencio!, no entiendo nada de lo que sucede aquí, ¿alguien puede explicarme en palabras que yo pueda entender?

La princesa celestia sorprendida me miró

Así que tu tambien viniste Seamus

Asi es

En la antigüedad soliamos vernos mucho, siempre andabas con tu esposa aquí presente, por eso te conozco

Era curioso como hablaba de la capitana como mi esposa, cosa que no eramos, pero debia aceptar que los tiempos antiguos volverían a nacer, acepte el inducido titulo gustosamente

Lo que sucede – dijo la capitana lanzandome una mirada – es que la pricesa luna planea traidicionar a la magnanima princesa celestia

Oh, ya veo – dije algo asustado

Pero sepa usted mi querida princesa – dijo haciendo una reverencia – que tiene usted toda mi lealtad y estaré ahí para todo lo que nesesite

Es de notar que fue la primera vez que vi a la capitana hablandole bien a alguien o no amenzadando de muerte a nadie por lo que esta situación adquirió por ese lado un cariz divertido, a pesar de mis nervios y evidentemente, en orden a no despertar la ira siempre latente de la capitana, guardé silencio

De pronto y de subito, de la nbada apareció un pergamino enrollado en el aire, y cayó en los pies de la escala del gran altillo donde la princesa estaba posada

Era completamente negro, con escritura en tinta blanca

Captnao, flim dya rundalk ( capitana, lea la carta) – ordenó la princesa

Yo me incorporé raudo antes de que ella comenzara y pregunté

Porque hablan en gaelico?

Verás, en la antigüedad, solo los comunicabamos en este idioma con nuestros capitanes y en general con el alto mando militar más importante, de ahí la razón

La capitana aclaró su voz y principío la lectura

_Asi es hermanita, supuse que levantarías tus sospechas acerca de mi al primer instante y si, estoy planeando un nuevo plan para quitarte del camino y gobernar equestria por siempre. ¿O es que acaso creiste que esas 6 simples ponies me vencerían? Ni siquiera la magia de la amistad puede contra mi._

_Ahora no estoy sola, pude concluir que aquel fue mi error la ultima vez y despues de todo, si una simple __Changeling fue capaz de dismunuite y tenerte casi derrotada ¿ no podré yo mucho más que ella?_

_Me he aliado con los ejercitos rebeldes de las islas del norte, miles y miles de ponies de tierra y pegasos desarraigados, que quieren destruirte tanto como yo_

_Es de notar, y debo anunciarte de la reciente creación del principado de bristol, el cual yo he tomado junto a mi ejercito y poco a poco iremos moviendonos hacia canterlot. Mientras tanto yo aquí espero tu defensa… si es que mi ejercito no las destruye primero_

_Se despide_

_Princesa luna_

_Reina de la noche, emperadora de las estrellas y guardiana de las tinieblas_

Debo hacer notar que Bristol era una ciudad muy importante, estaba en el extremo sureste de equestria, era una ciudad que tenía un delta de un río que desembocaba al mar, y basicamente era una ciudad estrategica en ese sentido ya que permitía el comercio con otros lugares

Que!. Que clase de maldita puede aliarse con los pegasos y los ponies de tierra. ¿ que broma es esta? – dijo la capitana violentamente

Tranquila, tranquiila

Esto no es posible, simplemente no.

Es por esto que necesito de tu ayuda. Diré a mis hombres que reúnan a la mejor tripulación posible y en dos días zarparán

Pero… - dijo la capitana

Pero…?

Deberá ceñirse a mis condiciones

Condiciones? Que condiciones?

Deseo ser la emperatriz de todo el sureste del reino y de Manehattan, el control total de estos lugares en todos los aspectos posibles

Que! ¿ como te atreves? ¿ es que acaso quieres ser exiliada a la luna?

Usted sabe que no le temo, ningun musculo de mis pesuñas se moverá. Y puede exiliarme si gusta. Perro ya lo dijo, soy la unica lo realmente competente como para hacer frente a la amenaza. Sin mi, usted no podrá hacer nada… espero su decisión

Esta bien, esta bien, así será – dijo celestia resignada ante la verdad – tu misión será disminuir a las tropas de luna tanto como sea posible. Ahora vayan a descansar. Mañana será un día largo para ustedes, como la mayoría de los que vendrán

Salimos y nos dirigimos al lugar que la princesa había dispuesto para nuestro hospedaje

No creas que las cosas cambiarán entre nosotros solo porque seas mi esposo ahora – dijo la capitana

Pero mi capitana, yo no soy su esposo – dije

Que! Acaso me estás cuestionando?

No. Por supuesto que no.

Me has cansado y rebasado mi paciencia, ahora verás

De pronto me percate que el collar que llevaba (me sorprendió que celestia no hiciera observación sobre el) tenía una cuerda y siendo así ella la tomó y me llevó hasta el lugar jalando de ella, tal como si fuera su mascota u algo parecido, los demás unicornios me miraban extrañados, mientras ella no movía un solo musculo de su rostro al caminar. Al llegar, ella me lanzó violentamente dentro de la habitación

Espero esto te enseñe a no cuestionarme!

Si, lo siento.

La habitación estaba decorada preciosamente, con cortinas de lino, candelabros, mueblería antigua y más. Había una sola cama, bastante grande, yo me reí y pregunté

Dormiremos ambos ahí?

Ella soltó una gran risotada

Por supuesto que no bastardo, no dormirás conmigo hasta hacer los suficientes meritos para ello.. tu dormirás – dijo señalando el piso –ahí!

Está bien – dije resignado, pero aún sonriendo

La hora de dormir había llegado la luz golpeaba mis ojos y los cuchicheos de la capitana no me dejaban dormir

Podrías bajar la voz? – dije algo desganado

Con quien te crees que hablas imbécil? – dijo ella – debo analizar el mapa del reino para planear mis movimientos

Deberíamos dormir para estar renovados para mañana. ¿no fuiste tu misma quien dijo que teníamos un gran día por delante?

Esta bien maldito, tu ganas esta vez – dijo cortante

Bajo las luces y guardó silencio. Esa noche dormí muy bien


	4. El Resplandor Purpura

IV

El resplandor púrpura

La mañana despuntaba en Hoof Harbour, mientras en la lejanía una fragata se desplegaba.  
Yo no quería entrar, pero bien sabía opciones no quedaban y llegaba la hora de zarpar, los ánimos estaban tensos. Me sentía algo solo, y aunque no había razón para llorar podía ver un cielo gris.

En las caras de los demás se cantaban las mismas canciones, se sentían las mismas incertidumbres. Era curioso como a veces sentía que cada paso que daba me encaminaba más hacia la muerte, pero tenía la esperanza de salir fuera. Rogaba a Dios por protección, estaba seguro el me escucharía y ayudaría a sobrellevar tanto más todo esto.  
Un deja vu de mil años de antigüedad se repetía, las mismas almas en el puerto, el mismo ruego, las mismas fragatas, solo que ahora era la mismísima princesa quien presentaba a la capitana ante los tripulantes y los demás, asegurando que ella guiaría a los unicornios hasta la victoria.

Subí con mi capitana a la cubierta y recordé la misma incertidumbre de aquellos tiempos. Ella renombró a la fragata como "el resplandor púrpura", y tal como en los tiempos antiguos, ella se presentó ante la tripulación, mientras yo aguardaba en silencio y se hacían las últimas preparaciones para encaminarse a la conquista de las islas del norte

- silencio bastardos! – dijo ella – soy la capitana Rarity Smaointe y estarán bajo mis ordenes totales todo el resto del tiempo!. Yo no soporto a los débiles, desde luego irán mostrando su verdadera esencia durante el camino. Y pueden estar seguros que de poco en poco caerán  
Asignó las tareas correspondientes, a mi asignó tarea como su secretario y vigía, asi que supongo que estaba equivocado si en algún momento creí que este sería un viaje relajado.  
Salimos de puerto a las 11AM, yo temblaba de miedo en expectación de lo que pudiese ver, entré junto a la capitana a su despacho y nos sentamos en el escritorio, ella suspiró y dijo

- no te recuerda cosas este lugar?  
- ciertamente – dije como creyendo saber a que se refería

Ella abrió sus ojos grandemente y corrió a detener el zarpe hasta que sus ordenes dijeran lo contrario, todos se preguntaban el porque. Yo desde luego lo intuía pero solo en tiempo lo diría  
Un marinero levanto su pezuña

- si! – dijo ella violentamente  
- porque paramos? – dijo el  
- por nada que te importe. Ahora todos vayan a continuar con sus labores yo iré a….  
- a….? – preguntó el marino  
- no te incumbe. Ahora vete

Me lanzó una mirada y sonrió

- tu! – dijo señalándome – acompáñame a mi despacho

Yo la seguí incrédulo, sabiendo que algo sucedería pero no teniendo la plena certeza. Pasé adelante y ella entro y cerró la puerta violentamente tras de mi

- pues bien imbecil… tu hora ha llegado, te dije que recibirías tu castigo y lo harás antes de que partamos de esta basura de Hoof Harbour  
- pero….

Al tratar de terminar la frase ella me dio un golpe con su pezuña y quedé reducido completamente en el piso

- levántate y camina! – ella ordenó

Así hice hasta llegar ante ella

- que quieres que haga contigo? – preguntó  
- lo que usted quiera mi amada capitana – dije bajando mi cabeza

ella sonrió y su ojo sangraba

- muy bien…pues entonces…

me amarró a un altillo, mis cuatro pezuñas estaban tensadas completamente, provocándome aquello un gran dolor

- asi que creíste que podías desobedecerme huh? Que una basura como tu podía contrariar mis designios?... pues bien… te equivocas – dijo dándome fuertes latigazos que me hacían temblar  
- no mi ama – dije – por favor perdóneme  
- el perdón es para los débiles, y si quieres ser mió debes ser fuerte

de pronto se acercó a mi y se fijó en mi entrepierna, sonrió y dijo

- que bonito, debo divertirme un poco….

Colocó uniformemente unos imanes que estaban conectados a una fuente de poder y accionó la palanca, por entre mi cuerpo corría una sensación exquisita de relajación, a veces pareciera que con esto estuviese tratando de aliviarme culpas, pero sin embargo lagrimas caían por mi rostro, ella reía

- vamos! Llora para mi…. No sabes cuando amo esto… solo más, un poco más….

Mis lágrimas caían por entre mis mejillas y conforme caían ella abría su boca para beberlas

- jamás pensé que tus lagrimas fueran tan dulces…sigue llorando, te amaré aún más, cada lagrima es un poco más de amor – decía ella

Llegaba al límite de mis fuerzas. No podía pensar, no podía moverme de pronto di un gran grito tanto de placer como de dolor  
Ella desconectó la maquinaria y retiró los imanes, luego con una palanca me bajo hasta unos 10 centímetros del piso… se acercó y me dio un gran beso, un dulce beso, hubiese dado todo lo que tenía por que hubiese durado por siempre, pero luego de ello me volvió a levantar.

De pronto fue a una pieza contigua del despacho y volvió, no dijo nada y comenzó a clavarme superficialmente agujas por todo el cuerpo, el dolor ciego de las agujas me llevaba del lugar, a un lugar mejor, donde nunca había estado, un lugar donde podía ser todo que yo quisiese ser. Sin miedo, sin remordimientos, sin tener que arrepentirme donde solo éramos ella y yo…. Solos ella y yo

Comenzó a darme sendos latigazos y las agujas se enterraban en mi carne cada vez más profundo, era curioso que el inconmensurable dolor que hacia presa de mi no me llevara a un estado de pánico, sino a querer más, solo por el hecho de que era ella quien infligía mi dolor

- por favor no… no pares… solo, un poco más, puedo soportar un poco más, solo no te detengas aún – decía casi entre sollozos felices

Ella continuó, por entre mi carne se podía ver algo de sangre que comenzaba a caer  
Ella comenzó a quitar las agujas y lanzarlas lejos mientras mi sangre caía y ella se posicionó debajo de mí y comenzó a bañarse con mi sangre, hasta que estuvo completamente roja

- te amo – dijo – y quiero todo de ti

Me bajó y desató

- besa mis pezuñas – dijo

Asi hice yo

- muy bien – dijo ella

Siendo casi comenzó a tirar de la cuerda de mi collar para comenzar a ahogarme como aquella primera vez

- te ha gustado?  
- Si mi capitana. Te amo  
- Yo también – dijo ella. Era la primera vez que la oía admitirlo  
- No hay algo más que quiera hacer conmigo mi maravillosa capitana – dije  
- Huele mi cabello  
- Que  
- Solo hazlo bastardo maldito!

Así hice y era curioso como aquello provocaba una satisfacción extraña en ella como si por un momento no necesitase de nada más

- golpea mi flanco!

Yo asi hice hasta que de pronto ella se dispuso de una manera muy provocativa diciendo

- vamos hazlo ¿es que acaso no quieres esto tanto como yo? ¿Acaso no lo haz esperado tanto como yo?

Yo me aprestaba a cumplir su deseo hasta que de pronto dijo

- acércate y arrodíllate ante mi

Yo me arrodille ante ella y cerré mis ojos

- me amas? – dijo ella  
- si  
- verderamente lo haces?  
- Asi es  
- Que dulce eres, recibirás tu premio entonces

Y de nuevo de su interior comenzó a salir aquel líquido amarillo que nuevamente bebí rápida y sutilmente.  
Luego de aquello nos abrazamos y dediqué todo el resto de la noche a complacer todos los deseos de la capitana, como había hecho desde antiguo, como era mi deber ahora que según sus designios era su esposo oficialmente, lo cual al menos para mi, era un completo honor

El resplandor púrpura zarpó esa tarde y yo junto a mi amor nos aprestamos para nuestra primera aventura.


	5. A Contrapié

V

A Contrapié

Ahí estábamos, ella y yo en el piso del despacho, los pensamientos no eran algo que confluyeran en mí en momentos como estos.

La escuchaba dormir a mi lado y sonreía, no podía dejar de meditar en los extraños pensamientos que se cruzarían por su mente, yo me atavié nuevamente con mi ropa y me senté en la ya acostumbrada silla, por las cuerdas del altillo, aún caía algo de mi sangre que observé por largos instantes.

De pronto un ruido sordo se pudo escuchar momentáneamente, yo me sobresalté como era lo usual, pero no le presté mayor importancia

Miraba las agujas del reloj. De cierto les digo que no sabía que hacía ahí quizá esperando salir del estado de éxtasis interno en el que me encontraba, o esperando que ella abriera sus ojos inyectados en sangre con ese velo oscuro que los iluminaba fulgurantemente

De pronto una ola remeció el barco ella despertó de pronto diciendo

que? Que rayos sucede aquí?

Me observó con rabia y dijo

es que aún estas aquí?

Es que yo… yo … - dije nervioso y sin saber que hablar

Cállate!

De pronto tocaron la puerta fuertemente y con inusitada vehemencia

están atacando el barco, capitana están atacando el barco

ella se vistió sin decir nada, abrió la puerta violentamente, tomó al ponie que estaba en la puerta y lo lanzó al mar, corrió al puesto de mando y me gritó

enciérrate en el despacho!

Pero mi capitana yo quiero…..

Cállate, tu eres un inútil estorbo, no ayudarías aunque lo intentaras… ahora adentro ¿ o quieres morir?

Yo obedecí sin chistar. Afuera el ambiente era tenso, todos corrían de un lado a otro, la capitana maniobraba el timón hábilmente a la vez que esquivaba los cañones que lanzaba el barco contrario, habíamos empezado nuestra aventura a contrapié y eso era dudoso.

Flechas con fuego se clavaban en nuestro barco, muchos caían victimas de una que otra triste saeta

Yo desde adentro escuchaba los sonidos. Los gritos y las órdenes furicas de la capitana yo querían poner un grano de arena para ayudar, pero en vez de eso debía contentarme con oír y aminorar mi desesperación.

De pronto pude ver una prenda de vestir de mi capitana me acerqué y la tomé y volví a la silla, su calor aún estaba imperecedero en su prenda, tal como si esta de alguna extraña manera, captara su espíritu. Tenía su olor, recordaba sus palabras. Ella, todo en ella era un bálsamo que me resguardaba del dolor y calmaba mi ansiedad

Al comenzar a oler la prenda venían a mi recuerdos, sonrisas y deseos y mientras yo cerraba mis ojos afuera se libraba una batalla.

Nada parecía salir como lo planeamos, el ejército de Luna doblegaba al nuestro en número y atacaba fieramente, la capitana trataba de hacer todo cuanto podía para neutralizar las fuerzas enemigas pero todo esfuerzo parecía ser en vano

De pronto la atmósfera se hacia tensa, los grito se oían por doquier, los rayos resonaban a lo lejos en una altamar salvaje, hasta que de pronto los dos barcos pasaron muy cerca uno del otro y ahí se vieron los capitanes, de pronto todo se silencio y a grandes voceos se oía a los capitanes hablar

faruem nya gret limer value ( a quien crees que desafías?) – dijo la capitana

rhu farbarvarin sile captnao fream ab siam histriy ( a la mas debil capitana que la historia hubiese podido conocer) – dijo su contraparte desafiante

chultiunliklarifinsyan syrele syahem ( como te atreves a hablarme en ese tono, maldita escoria bastarda!)

Ab cyga plibziamaranias atadafjordur haaka sion ( no eres mas que nadie, pronto te destruiremos)

Haaka sion iua viyyadsiadur sien hay uldi flotar ( te destruiremos a ti y a toda tu flota)

De pronto el barco se acercó y ella se posicionó en uno de sus vértices, parada, con su ojo sangrando y con una ira asesina y gritó a toda la tripulación

trenujieunterhashing fram haaka sien ( ataquen y destrúyanlos a todos)

Toda la tripulación la miro en silencio con cara de ¿que nos habrá querido decir?

ataquen maldita sea! – gritó

todos saltaron de inmediato al barco contrario y a espadas pelearon contra el enemigo, muchos caían y otros infringía muerte a los demás, sin embargo la capitana fue directo con el mandamás del barco enemigo y peleo fieramente, manejar 3 espadas no le era suficiente e inclusive se vio sobrepasada por momentos, pero con sus dagas le dio muerte final al capitan, que parecia ser el más debil de muchos otros

Quizá hubiesen podido pensar que la capitana pelearía contra el resto pero en vez de eso sacó el corazón aún latiendo de su contrincante y lo comió, luego incendiaron el barco y marchamos viendo como en el mar había una pequeña antorcha que se incendiaba, el barco enemigo.

Habíamos andado ya un par de millas para llegar a nuestro destino hasta que de pronto ella puso su pezuña sobre el mapa.

iremos a Darlington

a Darlington? – dije

asi es….

A que?

Ya verás… ya verás

Yo pensaba que querría hacer la capitana es una Isla como Darlington, pero pronto sabría que se trataba solo de un escalafón más en su venganza

N. del E.: dejen sus revisiones y comenten para encausar el fic.


	6. Aventura En Darlington

VI

Aventura En Darlington

Llevaban ya varios días desde aquel incidente y la fragata andaba y andaba, aún algo malherida, la capitana no hablaba ya hace dos días, solo se sonreía para mi misma y caminaba en su despacho hasta el anochecer, y antes de dormir, con un pequeño puntero marcaba el mapa que tenía.  
Yo como vigía debía vigilar día y noche, y era demasiado aburrido, días y días y no veíamos tierra, siquiera lo que pudiese parecer un atisbo de ella, muchos comenzaron a perder las esperanzas, creyendo inclusive, los más pesimistas, creyeron que las cartas estaban echadas y que nos habíamos perdido en el mar, pero no obstante aquello, la capitana seguía su camino, imponente y grandemente.

Muchos hubiesen querido preguntar a la capitana las directrices del viaje, pero nadie se atrevía a hablarle ya que habían visto lo que había hecho con los cuerpos de los tripulantes caídos, lo sé, muchos hubiesen pensado ella debería darles digna sepultura, pero en vez de eso, ella infringió cortes en todos los cuerpos de los desafortunados y los desangro y luego quemó la sangre de todos echándola a la caldera de la fragata, para posteriormente lanzar sus cuerpos al mar y seguir como si nada. En sus palabras, dijo que el mar no merecía contaminarse con la sangre de los débiles, y que por tanto no era más que un favor lo que ella le estaba haciendo a los demás

Esa noche, yo debía servir como vigía, era particularmente complicado desde mi punto de vista, corría un viento tibio, las nubes negras presagiaban un mal clima y en efecto no falto mucho para que la lluvia comenzara arreciar, ya no quedaba nadie en la superficie de la fragata, todos dormían.  
Yo veía el horizonte que hacia inciertos, allá, en la lejanía y miraba atrás, y podía ver como la capitana me observaba atentamente desde su buhardilla, yo la saludaba con mi pezuña, a lo que ella respondía fríamente mirándome seriamente, indicándome que mirara hacia el frente  
Yo así hice hasta que de pronto la cortina de agua se volvió tan espesa que no me dejaba ver de una manera clara, los rayos confluían de manera continua y su luz de quemaba mis ojos  
Más atrás la capitana me observaba con una sonrisa en sus ojos, a la vez que se despojaba de su uniforme y quedaba completamente desnuda, era extraño como a pesar de saber la obviedad del hecho de que las ponies siempre habían andado desnudas, esto me provocaba una dosis de interés bastante fuerte, cuan hombre observando una mujer desnuda.

Ella se levantó a apagar la luz y me observó mirarla casi inmóvil, ella se sonrió y volvió a la cama sin apagar la luz y se tendió  
Aquella noche se disolvió entre gritos auto conclusivos sin respuestas de mi parte desafiando al mar, entre las olas que golpeaban y yo aferrandome al mástil soportando la envestida de un océano fiero, pero no era sino allá atrás donde podía encontrar la fuerza para seguir

De pronto abrí mis ojos y descubrí que el sol brillaba grandemente en el firmamento, abajo los demás limpiaban los resabios del agua, uno que otro se resbalaba y caía provocando la risa silente de muchos, pues como les dije, todo trabajo se hacía en silencio.

Yo bajé de la cofa con cuidado y me dirigí al despacho de la capitana, entré y ella me sonrió

- te gustó la sorpresa de anoche?

Yo sonreí

- me parece, ahora descansa, al atardecer deberás volver, según mis cálculos a las 6PM deberíamos ver tierra. Te lo mereces

Mi mirada se perdía en sus ojos de fuego, odio y oscuridad. Al estar con ella sentía que no importaban las eternidades ni el sufrimiento, incluso la condena eterna del infierno conocido, podría dar mi vida por ella, morir si asi fuese necesario por un poco de su amor, no sabía si había logrado que me amara, pero allí estaba ella, ahí estaba mi marca, y jamás olvidaría aquella primera vez en que ella dijo que me amaba.

Esa tarde soñé con ensueños de días mejores, de dejar todo atrás de no tener que estar rodeado de otros, un lugar donde solo pudiésemos ser ella y yo, tan solo ella y yo

Al despertar vi a mi capitana con unos papeles, maldecía fuertemente, ella no me dijo nada, yo solo la miré

Subí a la cofa nuevamente y justamente a las 6 PM pude ver tierra, era la pequeña isla de Darlington, perteneciente al distrito de Hafnafjordur, ya muy lejos de lo que yo había conocido.  
Rodeamos la isla y llegamos al puerto de Qavarme, pude observar a los ponies (todos ponies de tierra) que observaban curiosos, seguro estaba que jamás había visto una fragata por esos lados, nos detuvimos y muchos salieron a nuestro encuentro

Yo, junto al resto de mis compañeros de fragata nos posicionamos firmemente en la cubierta y ella sin titubear ordenó

- torturen a los hombres, violen a las mujeres y maten a los niños, no quiero un solo mísero pony de tierra vivo en esta maldita isla

Todos trastabillaron ante la horripilante petición

- acaso crees que somos unos monstruos? – dijo un marinero

Ella apunto con su arma hacia su cabeza y este rápidamente cayó muerto e inclusive la bala perforó un tonel de vino que estaba en la superficie  
- escuchen. Debemos devolver el ataque de la manera más cruel posible. Que seamos unicornios no nos impedirá ser tan sanguinarios como podamos… ella quiso entrometerse con nosotros y indudablemente nosotros debemos contraatacar. Ahora vayan!

Todos bajaron de la fragata, yo iba en mi camino hacia el pueblo hasta que pude escuchar la voz de la capitana

- tu! ¿Donde te crees que vas? Tu no tienes derecho de hacer nada de eso, para ti tengo una prueba aún mayor – dijo secamente – ahora al despacho

Desde la ventana del despacho podía ver las calles arder, los vidrios quebrarse, las vidas extinguirse tan sádicamente, sentía las risas y los gritos de las mujeres, los llantos de los niños., el pavor de los hombres, mientras ella, de pié, ahí inmóvil sonreía  
A veces me preguntaba si no había una solo pizca de amor en su interior, si es que acaso no había más que un odio ciego en ella, odio que aún después de mil años perduraba

De pronto ella me miró y dijo

- tu momento ha llegado bastardo, vamos ya!

Yo baje del barco junto a ella y caminábamos, un río de sangre corría por entre el camino, al mirar dentro de las casas podías ver todas las cosas rotas y cuerpos casi desmembrados en el piso, ella solo miraba derechamente, y para mi… ya no podía soportar nada de eso  
Agua corría por la calle y por los callejones hombres muertos y niños que dormían eternamente en un ensueño celestial  
Dicen que en la guerra se valía todo, pero es complicado comprenderlo, más aún cuando estas dentro de ella.

Comenzaban a quemar las casas y ya no parecía quedar una sola alma en toda la isla, quienes de seguro jamás previnieron su destino

Llegamos de pronto a una casa, el interior no ofrecía mucha diferencia al resto de los hogares rotos de la isla, subimos unas escaleras y al cabo de transitar por un pasillo pude ver una puerta que era custodiada por un guardia del ejercito Raritista, como la misma capitana había denominado a la flota

- está todo listo? – ella preguntó

El guardia asintió y abrió la puerta. Pude ver que dentro la habitación estaba oscura, solo un claro de luz iluminaba el cuerpo de la pony quien estaba en el piso, tirada, temblorosa amarrada con sus cuatro pesuñas juntas y sonreí un poco, porque recordé algo... pero no dije nada

La capitana se acercó y la golpeó, la pony trataba de hablar pero sus esfuerzos eran anulados por la amordaza  
Luego de dejarla disminuida y sangrando le sacó la amordaza y la besó, yo quede algo anonadado con esto ultimo, pero no quise decir nada, luego le volvió a colocar la amordaza y la lanzó al piso

Luego me miró fijamente y dijo

- hazlo  
- quieres que yo la…. Dije titubeando  
- Asi es, solo hazlo – dijo sin mover un músculo

El frío calaba mis huesos, no dije nada y tristemente comisioné el trabajo requerido como mi capitana hubo ordenado, ella solo observaba y reía, una vez hube terminado, la pony no era más que una masa de carne sangrante y sin vida  
Ella me abrazó y sonrió diciendo

- al fin lo haz hecho, muy bien, no sabes cuan orgullosa estoy de ti,has demostrado ser un digno esposo para alguien de mi altura y estampa

Nos besamos y volvimos al barco, la isla quedó desierta, ningún sobreviviente…. Marchamos, planeando un próximo movimiento en es esta que oficialmente, era la guerra que jamás nadie quiso o espero… excepto una unicornio.


	7. Volver A Canterlot

VII

Volver A Canterlot

En tierra, mientras aún viajábamos, no pasó mucho tiempo para que se diera a conocer aquella ofensiva que realizamos en darlington. Como era obvio fue bastante mal recibido aún por los habitantes, los unicornios y en general por todo el reino, muchos increparon a la mismísima princesa celestia por haber puesto al mando de esta operación a la que muchos consideraban la capitana más despiadada que hubiese visto la historia del reino, que salió de canterlot y que inclusive muchos aún temían pronunciar su nombre.

La princesa se defendía argumentando que situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas, e inclusive las chicas argumentaron preguntando el porque ellas no eran capaces de luchar contra luna ahora como lo habían hecho en el pasado.

Aunque en realidad la princesa estaba nerviosa puesto que el creer que la amenaza de luna ponía en peligro su reinado la llenaba de alerta, y por lo demás necesitaba subyugar a todos aun de la manera más poco aparente posible.

Era indudablemente un momento tenso, además noticias hablaban de que el ejército de luna, en tierra al menos, ganaba terreno y se aprestaba a avanzar hacia Manehattan, una de las principales ciudades del reino. Mientras nosotros íbamos en la busca de Luna no obstante por unos momentos perdimos el rumbo y quedamos varados algunos días en medio del mar tratando de hallar una manera

Cierto día estábamos ahí algo aproblemados yo, la capitana y un asustado cartógrafo tratando de enfilar un rumbo hacia algún otro lugar estratégico cuanto de pronto un pergamino blanco apareció en el aire y cayó a mis pies, lo recogí y la capitana me dijo secamente

léelo

Yo lo abrí cuidadosamente pero cuando lo vi, observé la escritura en gaélico, se lo entregué a la capitana a la vez que le decía

- no. No puedo leerlo. No entiendo

Ella me arrebató la carta violentamente y la leyó en voz alta, aquí la versión en español

_Capitana Rarity Smaointe, de mi consideración_

_Como usted bien sabrá ha llegado hasta mí la confirmación de la que los medios han llamado "la carnicería de darlington" y creo, no pudieron darle un mejor nombre. Le recuerdo que ya no estamos en la guerra antigua, esto no se reduce a la realeza unicornista batallando contra el resto de las razas como antaño, sino más bien solo al hecho de detener la insurrección iniciada por Luna._

_Debo decirle a su vez que por el momento necesito su presencia inmediata en canterlot para hablar de manera pertinente de este incidente tan triste_

_Así también es mi deber informarle que estamos sufriendo zozobras en cuanto a la ofensiva por tierra, sin embargo es deber verla personalmente para indicarle los siguientes pasos a seguir _

_Sin ningún otro particular momentáneo_

_Se despide cordialmente_

_Princesa Celestia de canterlot_

_Ama del día y soberana del sol_

La capitana destrozo la carta y la lanzó al fuego

no es posible… simplemente no – decía ella

que cosa mi capitana – dije

esto!. Esta bien, volvamos a canterlot

Emprendimos el regreso en medio de la preocupación. Por un lado los marineros aún estaban nerviosos por cuanto lo que había sucedido, por otro la capitana era presa del nervio ante las palabras de reconvención de la princesa

Ya no podía tocarla, ya no podía hablarle ni aún más yo estaba seguro de donde terminarían las cosas esta vez, parecíamos estar tomando un rumbo sin control, no sabía si al final del día nos estrellaríamos en llamas o viviríamos para ver los colores volar

Llegamos a la bahía de Hoof Harbour, donde había empezado nuestro viaje, la capitana ordenó a sus hombres descasar y esperar nuevos mandatos, yo supuse que nos encaminaríamos en una diligencia en el camino hasta canterlot sin embargo ella comenzó a caminar por e sendero pedregoso, el camino que daba a canterlot, como era acostumbrado, caminaba derechamente, sin manchar su traje y sin mover un solo músculo.

Yo le hablaba, ella no me respondía, y a cada silaba que articulaba, ella caminaba un poco más rápido, yo estaba exhausto, no podía más, la noche caía, pero aún así ella seguía caminando casi a trote de galope. Lo único que podía mirar era el cielo que alumbraba nuestro camino.

A veces no entendía porque me molestaba con la capitana, después de todo yo era solo una especie de subordinado concubino esposo esclavo sirviente o algo por el estilo se suponía que yo podía o podría hacer dejado esto en cualquier momento, pero por extraño que pareciera, no podía dejar de verla, no podía dejar de querer sentir sus pezuñas sobre mi, sentir que de alguna manera u otra, aunque fuese de la manera mas extraña, yo ocupaba un espacio especial en su corazón.

Llegamos a las puertas del castillo, entramos rápidamente, todos nos miraban asustados. Como era usual, mi capitana no siguió los conductos regulares. Sin visita, ni cita ni nada parecido llegó al gran salón de la princesa Celestia y abrió la puerta de par en par violentamente

Se llevaba a cabo una pequeña reunión del comité ciudadano de equestria, de pronto mi capitana gritó

silencio!, fuera de aquí. Soy la capitana Rarity Smaointe. Fuera de aquí!

Todos miraron a la princesa anonadados, ella hizo un gesto a los demás indicando que por favor se retiraran del salón momentáneamente. Mientras aquello acontecía, la capitana respiraba entrecortadamente llena de ira. En cuanto el último pony de la comitiva hubo salido del salón ella cerró la puerta con fuerza

como se atreve a desautorizar mi forma de ataque? – dijo la capitana

porque no es la manera correcta… aún

aún? – dijo sorprendida la capitana

escucha – dijo celestia en voz baja – también es de mi interés este asunto de eliminar a los ponies de tierra y a los pegasos, o al menos seguirlos subyugando como la mano de obra que siempre han sido. Pero evidentemente no quiero hacer que todo esto se vuelva un escándalo, y por eso necesito que si vas hacer algo no lo hagas a escalas tan macro, como lo hiciste en darlington. Y por cierto ¿tienes algo que demuestre la muerte de esos inmundos ponies? – dijo la princesa con una sonrisa oscura

por supuesto, le corté una pezuña a cada hombre, mujer y niño de esa maldita isla. Están todas en la fragata. Considérelos como un pequeño trofeo de guerra. Además las ofensivas han cesado desde hace un par de días. Y supongo es nuestro momento de contraatacar

eso quiere decir que usted esta a favor de todo esto? – dijo la capitana con los ojos brillantes

así es

La capitana saltó y beso los labios de la princesa, mientras decía

gracias!, gracias!

Demoraron bastante en romper el beso, mientras yo sabía que de pronto debería decir algo. De pronto, mientras las observaba, pude percatarme que en uno de los dobleces de mi traje yacía el anillo de diamantes que había conseguido ya hace tanto, con energías grité

deténganse!

Las dos se detuvieron y miraron

que sucede Seamus? – preguntó la princesa

yo me arrodille delante de ella y dije

me daría usted la bendición para contraer matrimonio con mi capita Rarity Smaointe?

Ella me observó y sonrío

por supuesto, podrán casarse terminando la guerra

Mientras en un costado lagrimas caían por el rostro de la capitana mientras colocaba en su cuerno el anillo

verdaderamente quieres casarte conmigo? – pregunto ella

asi es mi capitana. Te amo, como lo he hecho todos estos años. Y quiero que volvamos a ser lo que siempre hemos sido. Es un honor para mi

por supuesto acepto dijo ella – dijo ella para luego besarme

Ese día salimos del castillo con órdenes de la princesa hacia un nuevo rumbo, y con la promesa de la nueva vida que nos aguardaba


	8. Sentado En La Rueda

VIII

Sentado En La Rueda

La mañana llegaba y enfilamos camino hacia Horntown Morecambe un pueblo que estaba noroeste de Canterlot, cerca de manehattan. Hacía un tiempo las fuerzas antagonistas habían ocupado la ciudad de manera casi sorpresiva, era una ciudad pequeña, ciudad satélite. Jamás tuvo nada que ofrecer pues era una ciudad que se mantenía casi exclusivamente a las actividades de recolección., ahora al entrar se podía sentir el olor a podredumbre que cubría el lugar, era un olor penetrante, como a sangre descompuesta.

Yo me esforzaba para no implosionar ahí mismo, las calles estaba desiertas, ya no habían habitantes en las calles, solo se escuchaban cuchicheos, debías caminar con cuidado, no sabías que trampas mortíferas y extrañas tendrían preparadas.

Había llegado la tarde y con la capitana estábamos dentro del despacho que era custodiado por un par de guardias, yo me entregue al sueño conforme la tarde mientras ella revisaba el plano de la ciudad, al despertar pude escuchar a alguien que decía

uhm, no puedo creer que este lugar esté tan sucio… y… donde estoy?

Yo me incorporé

buenas tardes mi capitana – dije

capitana?… me hablas a mí? – quien hablaba era Rarity

Rarity! - dije sorprendido – has vuelto!

Asi es

Pero como?

No lo sé

De pronto reparó en el anillo del cuerno

que significa esto? – dijo a punto de romper en llanto

espera… eso es… eso significa….

Le pediste matrimonio a ELLA!

Bueno… lo que sucede es que yo

La amas más a ella?.. es que acaso tu ya no me amas

Por supuesto que te amo Rarity. No pienses eso. Solamente le ofrecí matrimonio porque pensaba que era lo mismo

Sabes que no somos iguales!

En ese momento balas comenzaron a resonar en las afueras

que sucede?

Te lo explicaré, la capitana esta comandando una guerra contra la princesa luna

Pero porque... que

En ese instante resonó una bomba en el centro de la ciudad y se pudieron escuchar los gritos de muchos que perdían sus vidas cruelmente.

no hay tiempo para explicar - dije – colócate el traje

pero…

solo hazlo maldita sea!. O es que acaso quieres morir

ella bajó su cabeza, y al subirla, nuevamente tenía esa expresión obscura en su rostro. Al verme desenfundo su sable y me infringió profundos cortes en las pezuñas

así que estuviste hablando con ella huh? – dijo mientras me golpeaba fuertemente con su pezuña - acaso te dije que podías hablar con ella?

Yo no respondía

responde maldito bastardo del demonio! ¿te dije que hablases con ella?

No! – dije

Porque desobedeces mis ordenes! Tú no eres más que mi sirviente y debes obedecer a tu ama… estas haciendo que pierda mi paciencia. Ahora levántate patética forma de vida – dijo levantándome de mi crin hacia arriba

Salimos, ella a paso decidido y yo con la cabeza gacha, conciente de que había cometido un error, la capitana daba las órdenes pertinentes, ríos de sangre corrían mientras ella se abría paso hacía un pequeño Castellón o fuerte fuera de la ciudad.

Al llegar, pude ver que el castillo estaba ya derroido, tenía… de hecho el castillo completo era de piedra, tenía un par de torretas a los lados y unos vigías que yacían ya muertos, las tropas de la capitana estaban reducidas al mínimo, esta se veía como una batalla perdida, pero sin embargo la capitana tenía su mirada fija en otro punto.

Al entrar, subimos al despacho de la capitana del ejercito que resulto ser una pony de tierra

asi que aquí estás – dijo la pony

claro, acaso creíste que te dejaría aquí

la capitana tomo impulso y fieramente se acercó a la pony quien la envistió hábilmente. La pony contraatacó con variadas cosas que podían ser lanzadas o que ella trataba de petar, pero nada era muy efectivo. De pronto llegaron guardias a combatir contra la capitana, pero con el poder de sus dagas les dio muerte rápidamente, no sin antes luchar a golpes con ellos.

No sabía muy bien que era lo que tramaban todos mientras las observaba pelear, la capitana ya tenía marcas de rasguños, golpes y cortes en su traje y varias partes de su cuerpo, desde luego ambas se hallaban profundamente disminuidas.

Hasta que luego de un rato y de un forcejeo ciego la pony de tierra quedo en el piso, ya entregada a la que fuera su suerte.

Ella se acercó y sonrió y clavo su sable en su cuerpo, la sangre brotaba. De pronto me miró fijamente y dijo

acércate

yo temblaba

vamos!.. firme basura! Acércate!

Así lo hice

abre sus pesuñas! – ordeno

está segura que quiere….

Solo hazlo!

Asi lo hice, y ella introdujo una daga por la zona baja de la pony repetidamente a la vez que reía

vamos.. disfrútalo, yo se que te gusta – ella decía

Los gritos de la pony eran cada vez más agudos, pero se fueron apagando a medida que convulsionaba y expulsaba sangre por su boca. Una vez hubo cerrado sus ojos en eterno sueño, algo sucedió. Perdí la vista, no sabía donde iba, ni donde me encontraba, estaba desorientado...

De pronto desperté.


	9. La Sombra De Un Unicornio Solitario

IX

La Sombra De Un Unicornio Solitario

Abrí mis ojos tímidamente, pude contemplar que me hallaba en una mazmorra, bastante profunda, estaba solo, tenía frío.

Llamaba a alguien que me viniese a rescatar, pero nadie respondía, caminaba por la celda, por entre medio de la mazmorra pude ver unos ojos que me observaban. No puede determinar quien era aquel

hey!... ¿quien está ahí? – preguntaba

como era evidente nadie respondía, podía ver dos ponies que cuchicheaban entre si, y me miraban de una manera extraña, que yo bien sabía no traería nada bueno para mí, no pasó mucho para que cayera en la cuenta de que había sido raptado, por decirlo de alguna manera, por el ejercito de luna, el cual me mantenía confinado aquí.

Le levanté un poco y me tendí en el claro de la pequeña ventana de la mazmorra donde la luz de la luna caía sobre mí.

Tenía miedo, no sabía realmente para que me querrían aquí. Después de todo, yo no era al que buscaban. Se suponía que la buscada era la capitana Smaointe, no yo, yo solo recibía ordenes.

A veces me preguntaba si la capitana sabía que yo no estaba allá, o al menos si en algo le importaba mi infortunio.

Bien sabía que no, pero estaba desesperado, necesitaba besarla, arrodillarme ante ella, sentir sus palabras que aunque hirientes me daban una sensación de tranquilidad y pertenencia extraña, pude intuir que estaba creando una relación de amor enfermiza, pero ya nada me importaba. No pensaba en nada más cuando sentía que estaba lejos de ella, cuando sentía que no podía tocarla, no podía verla. Y se que en el fondo de su corazón ella también me necesitaba.

Cuando el día había llegado, tiraron violentamente hacia dentro de la mazmorra una hogaza de pan duro y un platillo con agua, casi estancada.. Yo lanzé al agua y el pan lejos y comenzé a golpear la pared de la puerta y a gritar hacia arriba

¿que quieren de mi? ¿Que mierda es lo que quieren de mi?

Cállate! – ellos gritaron

Smaointe vendrá por mi – grité

No cuentes con ello – dijo uno – y disfruta tu último día, serás ejecutado mañana al medio día. Y tu muerte será contundente prueba de la supremacía de luna en este reino

Cerraron, la ventanilla y en completa oscuridad me senté y lloré, no podía dar crédito a mi suerte. Jamás imaginé aquel día en que caía por el vértice tan extraño, que acabaría mis días fusilado por crueles persecutores tan solo por defender la valía de aquella a quien amaba y a quien parecía no importarle nada de lo pudiese ocurrirme

Vi mi tierna vida en mi mundo pasar frente a mis ojos, recordé todas las penurias vividas para conseguir el amor de Rarity, el que en algún momento siquiera habría soñado tener.

Pero mírenme aquí, ya no era más que la sombra de un unicornio solitario, ya no era más que la sombra del hombre que solí ser

Palpaba mis cicatrices, la marca del sable y sentía el abrazo del dolor tantas veces conocido, recordabas lo días, las tibias noches, los sueños a su lado, todo lo que provenía de ella.

Pero ya nada quedaba de mi vida, ni de mi juventud. Solo temblaba con frío y miedo aguardando mi inevitable fin.

Me dormí, soñaba pesadillas. Veía cadáveres, veía tierra, olía podredumbre. Desperté de pronto sintiendo una sensación de caída libre y escuche la voz de mi celador

hey! Tu!. Levántate

Asi hice

hemos decidido darte una última voluntad ¿Qué quieres?

Escribir una carta a la capitana Smaointe

Está bien

Prendieron una luz, que me cegó por momentos, luego me lanzaron un pergamino, una pluma y lanzaron un frasco de tinta que se reventó en la pared. Me acerqué, unte la pluma en los resabios de tinta y comenzé a escribir

_A mí amada capitana Smaointe_

_Aquí estoy, capturado por las fuerzas de luna, tengo miedo porque creo que mañana a medio día todo habrá acabado, si debo morir por tu amor, he de hacerlo ya que por ti podría hacer lo que fuera, inclusive dar mi vida._

_Desearía que me amaras tanto como yo lo hago, pero se ve que pareciera no importarte. Para cuando recibas esta carta quizá no estaré aquí. Solo quería escribir esta carta, para decirte que te amo. Y que así lo haré por siempre. No preocupes, no diré nada de ti a nadie._

_Nos veremos pronto, quizá dentro de mil años volvamos a encontrarnos_

_Tu esposo y sirviente eterno_

_Seamus Roche._

Una lagrima sello la carta. La entregue y espere, silbaba canciones, miraba la luna, mi cuerpo temblaba.

La hora llegó y la celda se abrió de golpe, yo trastabillaba hacia delante y hacia atrás cegado por la luz, me tomaron y comenzamos a caminar por un pasillo. De pronto se detuvieron y me dijeron

escucha, si quieres vivir… aún puedes decirnos donde está Smaointe

NO! – dije – NO DIRE NADA!

Caminamos por el patíbulo, yo que estaba ya resignado a mi destino, si debía morir prefería que fuese pronto.

Me colocaron en una pared, enfrente 5 fusileros apuntándome, yo cerré mis ojos en plegaria final, pero de pronto se sintieron gritos desde las afueras del lugar, se rompían puertas, se sentían voces, de pronto de un golpe se abrió la puerta y escuché la potente voz de la capitana quien gritó

suelten a ese unicornio inmediatamente! Sin alguien ha de matarlo esa seré yo

Jamás pensé que la capitana pudiese hacer tanto con dagas y un sable, pero fue capaz de rescatarme y de llevarme lejos de ahí, había estado ahí varios días, no sabía nada de lo que había pasado, pero nos movimos en barco hasta el islote de Felima, donde aguardaba un campamento, sin embargo la capitana vivía en un lugar completamente diferente, una cabaña espaciosa.

Llegamos a la cabaña, estaba hermosamente adornada, pero estaba llena de mapas por todas las paredes que le daban un extraño aspecto, pero que se condecía con lo se esperaría de una estratega militar

Abrió una puerta y me lanzó hacia adentro, luego la cerró con lleva y dijo

espera ahí dentro

yo no sabía que sucedería, pero en mi rostro se dibujo una sonrisa.


	10. Reencuentro Feliz

X

Reencuentro Feliz

Mientras esperaba me sentía ansioso, no podía pensar, no podía hallar nada. Necesitaba verla, saber que estaba ahí. No importando lo que fuese, o como quisiese que fueran las cosas, solo quería sentir la suave caricia de su pezuña sobre mi.

Al entrar ella, la vi vestida con su uniforme. Sus botas, su hermoso gorro frigio. En ese instante pude sentir a la razón abandonarme, me arrodille ante ella y besé sus pezuñas con fervor diciendo

oh mi maravillosa capitana, al fin estoy con usted. Tenía tanto miedo de perderla, tanto miedo

Ella sonreía

necesito a mi sirviente – dijo secamente – y tu eres el único que no me teme de la manera en que todos los demás lo hacen

asi es – dije con la cabeza gacha

porque supongo tu me temes de una manera muy especial

por supuesto que le temo mi maravillosa capitana

te importa algo de lo que ha pasado allá afuera?

No, solo me importa usted…si esta conmigo, nada más puede importarme

Muy bien

Desenfundo su sable y acercándose a mí, me efectuó un corte en la cara, bajo mi ojo izquierdo, lo que provocó que este último comenzara a sangrar profusamente

que bien te ves de esa manera – dijo ella

Yo estaba a punto de desmayarme, mareado, pero forzando mis sentidos para no defraudar a quien yo amaba de esta manera tan extraña.

como supo donde estaba? – yo pregunté

te seguí la pista desde siempre – ella dijo

yo creía que no te importaba

y crees que lo haces?. Tú eres mi esposo. Lo fuiste, lo eres, y serás por toda la eternidad. Y supongo no quieres escapar, porque de ser así ya sabes el precio que has de pagar. ¿te irías de mi lado? ¿lo harías? ¿lo harías?. Responde!

Jamás… ni en un millón de años

Bien pensado

Yo no sabía que sucedía conmigo, no podía pensar en nada que no fuese ella, estaba enceguecido.

Al verla, vi reflejado mis sueños, mis anhelos en su rostro. Este era el momento, si era el momento para dejar atrás mi soledad, para sentirme vivo una vez más

No me podía levantar del piso, esperaba su orden, cuando al fin la hubo dado me acerqué a ella y besé, pude sentir sus calidos labios que lograban de una forma u otra estremecerme por completo, nuestras lenguas juguetearon por un buen rato, extrañamente y en desesperación por la angustia que me atrapaba en aquellos momentos, angustia que no podía disimular

Deseaba que este momento durara por siempre, pero sin embargo a su vez deseaba que todo acabara pronto, solo quería ser libre, tenía la duda de la muerte aún en mi interior, el frío de los barrotes y el viento de la mazmorra aún en mi cuerpo

De pronto quebré el beso, ella me observó por un momento, con silente expresión y luego me dio un violento golpe con la pezuña

¿acaso te pedí que quebraras el beso? – dijo con furica voz

No – dije asustado

Crees que puedes controlarme huh? – dijo golpeándome en el piso

No mi ama – dije – fue mi error, por favor perdóneme

Ella me miró con una cara que denotaba desprecio y dijo

levántate!

Yo así hice

mírate ahí – decía ella – débil y disminuido… no eres más que una vil basura, no vales nada, nadie excepto yo se preocupará alguna vez por ti. Y no importa lo que hagas, tu naturaleza sumisa provocará que vuelvas arrastrándote hasta mí cada vez que yo quiera. No tienes la voluntad para vencerme, nadie la tiene. Por lo demás ¿sabes cual es la regla que debes respetar? – dijo ella con imponente voz

un sirviente jamás desobedece a su ama – dije agachando mi cabeza

Ella desenfundó su espada y dijo

un sirviente tampoco cuestiona absolutamente nada, maldito bastardo

y dicho esto infringió un gran corte de mediana extensión por mi cuerpo para luego clavar su sable en una de mis pezuñas, el dolor era inconmensurable

no grites!, no grites! – dijo ella

Yo me trague casi literalmente mi dolor, posteriormente ella extrajo el sable de mi pezuña y comenzó a lamer la sangre

- ven aquí – dijo indicándome un sector de la habitación

Yo accedí, aunque me costaba caminar ya un poco. De pronto ella se detuvo y colocó un particular collar en mi cuello

ahora puedes hacerlo

Yo me acerqué y la besé. Estaba en un estado casi delirante por la perdida de sangre, pero aún podía mantener mis sentidos bien puestos. No se cuanto tiempo nos besamos, yo podía sentir la saliva caer, y, en general a la hora de ella quebrar el beso, había un gran charco en el piso

bébelo – dijo ella con total serenidad

Yo, que no podía cuestionar su autoridad, claramente lo hice para que de pronto, ella sacara unas esposas, símiles a las que utilizaría un policía y colocó dos en mis pesuñas, quedando yo completamente atado y disminuido en el piso, sin siquiera ser capaz de moverme un solo centímetro

Comenzó a golpearme con algo parecido a un látigo, no lo era, sin embargo no se que era con la exactitud que quisiera, mi cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente ante la gran cantidad de dolor, sin embargo en mi mente ese dolor no era más que un reconfortante bálsamo de amor.

Luego comenzó a hundir levemente dagas en mi cuerpo, de manera superficial por supuesto, el dolor era extrañamente calido, duraba un segundo y se iba, volvía a aparecer y siempre así

De pronto ella me tomó desde lo que sería mi cuello y comenzó a ahogarme, como siempre hacía, solo que esta vez con más rudeza y energía mientras decía

vamos, ahógate. Siente que cierras tus ojos. Siente que te mueres, que mueres por mí, que mueres por tu ama

Mis ojos se cerraron, y mi color se estaba perdiendo, dado el tener todas mis pezuñas atadas, no podía hacer ninguna señal para que se detuviese, solo hacía algunos sonidos que se volvían algo guturales de aquí a cierto grado. Me pronto ella me miró, sonrió y me lanzó al piso. Yo recuperé furicamente el aire

tranquilo mi fiel sirviente, yo soy tu ama, y se bien cuando detenerme – dijo

Salió un poco, y volvió con unas pinzas de metal, que colocó uniformemente en mi cuerpo, a la vez que golpeaba con aquel látigo con cola

El dolor aunque confortante y suave, se hacía insoportable, ya no podía más, mis fuerzas se habían ido, de pronto grité

Dra!

Ella sonrió y dijo

no te escucho bien

yo grite con todas mis fuerzas

DRA!

Ella soltó todo, sacó las pinzas y dejo el látigo de un lado

asi que la palabra especial huh?. Hace mucho no te escuchaba decirla. Pero en realidad si, esta ocasión era muy especial y realmente, realmente la ameritaba. – dijo ella

Ella no me desató, sino más bien me introdujo dentro de una pequeña jaula. Para luego comenzar a tocar su cuerno profusamente, para luego caer al piso, con sus piernas algo debilitadas y decir en respiración entrecortada

vamos… ob…observa a tu ama! Sabes que te encanta… que no puedes vivir sin mi

Yo la observaba con una sonrisa, una vez hubo acabado, me sacó de la jaula y me liberó de mis ataduras. Yo me arrodille y besé sus pezuñas con el gran amor y devoción que profesaba para con ella

tienes algo que decir mi fiel sirviente?

Te amo mi maravillosa ama – dije

Ella sonrió

era de suponerse

Luego ella se dispuso cuan larga era sobre la cama de la habitación a la vez que dijo

- vamos, levántate y ven conmigo

Yo me acerqué y nos besamos tierna y dulcemente, sentía su aroma, que me embriagaba de amor y pasión, no pensaba en nada, no quería nada, en mi mente había solo un pensamiento… hacer feliz a mi ama.

Mientras lo hacía de pronto ella se lanzó hacía mi y me abrazó fuertemente, más aún de lo que alguna vez pensé que lo haría y con voz entrecortada pregunto

me...Me...Me amas? Me dejaras alguna vez?

Yo negué furiosamente con la cabeza

no, jamás. Yo no puedo vivir sin ti porque… porque yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo, podría morir por ti, yo vivo por ti. Mi misión en este mundo es obedecerle mi maravillosa y excelsa ama

eso es, eso es, muy bien – decía ella

De pronto su cuerno comenzó a iluminarse hasta que de pronto escuché un gran grito de ella y la habitación se iluminó a tal punto que me enceguecí un poco

Al abrir los ojos ella me pidió como era costumbre oler su crin y golpear su flanco, tareas que yo feliz comisioné

Una vez hube acabado ella se levanto, parándose derechamente y dijo

tienes algo que decir?

Yo me arrodille ante ella y dije

ama. Yo bien sé no valgo nada y no merezco a alguien como usted. Pero quiero pedirle, rogarle, suplicarle que me de un poco de su… usted ya sabe – dije con mi cabeza gacha

Ella me miró y sonrió

por supuesto, como fui tan estupida. Está bien mi fiel sirviente… acércate a la fuente – dijo ella

Yo me acerque, y pude sentir aquel liquido amarillo salir, lo bebí presuroso y con vehemencia. Una vez hube acabado, comenzé a besar las pezuñas de la capitana diciendo

gracias, gracias. Me ha hecho tan feliz

Aquella noche fue la primera noche en que pude dormir junto a ella, que regalo especial fue aquel, y sentirme apoyado en su regazo me hacía sentir feliz, pues estaba junto a quien amaba, y nada podía importarme más, aún más bien no sabía las sorpresas que me depararía la mañana


	11. Sobrevivientes part II

XI

Sobrevivientes (part. II)

Adentro de la habitación, abrazado a ella, había un mundo de felicidad, todo lo que yo un día siquiera hubiese soñado.

No me importaba el dolor, no me importaba nada excepto ella, no tenía ojos para nada más. Habrá un aquel que diga que esto no es correcto, pero sin embargo ¿Qué es el amor sino el entregarse completamente a quien amas?

El sol se levantaba dando paso al alba y en brillante saludo recibía a los amantes regándolos con su calida luz

Era curioso cuando miraba a mi lado y la observaba, cuando pensaba en su pensamiento y el hecho del temor que inspiraba, pero no crean que exagero, realmente no podría dejar que las cosas sean diferentes ahora, me siento débil cuando no siento su voz, cuando no puedo obedecer sus mandatos, cuando sé que me necesita.

Mientras yo seguía meditabundo en aquello, afuera los soldados se apertrechaban para ir a la busca final de Luna, yo me pregunte como era casi evidente, cuan rápido la habían localizado para su captura pero resultaba ser que mi capitana me habló de que mis percepciones estaban erradas al completo, puesto que yo había pasado casi dos meses encerrado en la mazmorra… pero entonces ¿era tanta mi angustia que mis percepciones espacio-temporales se alteraron de esa manera tan extrema?... nunca lo sabré

Me contó acerca de variadas batallas que se habían librado en mi ausencia, aunque fiel a su estilo, dijo que sin mi no habría sido mucha la diferencia gracias a mi inutilidad. Habló de la batalla de Manehattan, Fillyport y varas otras, donde gracias a su autodenominado genio estratégico habían podido vencer a las huestes de luna

Sus tropas habían quedado reducidas a menos de la mitad y el resto que quedaba se encontraba en Bristol, custodiando a Luna.

Como era de esperarse, enfilamos rumbo hacia allá, íbamos en una caravana, yo iba adelante junto con mi capitana

que harás cuando termine todo esto? – pregunté

casarnos, por supuesto. Aunque es algo que no necesito, tu eres mi esposo hace ya mil años – dijo dándome una mirada fugaz

claro – dije en una sonrisa – y cambiará en algo el… - comenzé a decir, pero fui interrumpido

NO! – dijo ella violentamente – jamás ha cambiado mi trato para contigo, y ni sueñes que cambiará. Y por lo demás – dijo sonriendo – asi es como te gusta

Yo me limité a sonreír, por que por más que quisiera no podía dejar de admitir la razón que tenía

supongo que no tienes algún plan para el futuro? – dije

el futuro? – dijo con obscura sonrisa – oh si, tengo más planes de los que tu puedes intuir, demoraré bastante en llevarlo a cabo. Pero tu me acompañarás hasta ese momento

puedo intuir que clase de plan debe ser – dije

no – dijo ella – tu mente inútil y estupida no podría dimensionar los ribetes de mi plan…pronto seré – decía pero en ese momento se silenció

serás…? – pregunté

nada…nada – dijo ella – descansa ahora, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer

La noche llegaba y con ella la silente llegada a Bristol, desde las afueras podías ver pegasos con apariencia de piratas y ponies de tierra corriendo de un lado a otro, o bien algunos que sectorizados, cantaban canciones al abrigo de una hoguera.

Por en medio de la ciudad pasaba un río, no caudaloso… un riachuelo más bien, lleno de piedras, un par de peces y en general, un ecosistema bastante pobre.

Pudimos caer en la cuenta de que con una periodicidad bastante recurrente, los soldados contrarios iban a abastecerse de agua del riachuelo. En nuestra carga llevábamos varios toneles de vino, que por mandato de la capitana lanzamos al ya mencionado.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que comenzara todo a tener los efectos deseados. Los soldados se tambaleaban, cantaban a grandes voceos y uno que otro derramaba triste llanto en consuelo de algún otro que, por extrañas circunstancias lo comprendía un poco, quizá y solo quizá, más de la cuenta.

El espectáculo era hilarante, ver como muchos caían tumbados a tierra en el sueño u otros que tomaban su cabeza. Como era evidente el silencio era regla primordial para no ser descubiertos, sin embargo uno de nuestros soldados comenzó a carcajearse fuertemente, pero en aquel mismo instante, fue la capitana quien se encargó de darle muerte de manera rápida.

Y aunque el aguado grito final del soldado se escuchó fuertemente y cruzó la noche, los soldados estaban demasiado disminuidos como para percatarse de aquello

Todos cayeron al sueño, lo único que podías escuchar era el rumor del fuego crepitante y había llegado la hora del ataque, o más bien, de la ofensiva.

Esta se realizó con fuego y en general eliminando a todos los dormidos. Pasado un rato llegamos a las afueras de lo que parecía ser una gran edificación en forma de una espiral construida de roca sólida, que tenía un par de ventanas y que en su cúspide estaba cubierta de oscuridad

Todos los soldado se aprestaban a entrar a la enigmática fortaleza, listo para el que sea fuera el desafío que ahí dentro enfrentarían, pero sin embargo, la capitana gritó

silencio. Entraré solo yo y Seamus!

Desde luego todos se miraron desconcertados

ustedes vuelvan y esperen allí

Ninguno se atrevió a cuestionar su mandato, comenzamos a entrar, yo no tenía ni la más mínima intensión de hacerlo pero tenía el honor y el deber de acompañar a mi capitana en esta incierta aventura.


	12. La Batalla De La Luna Azul

XII

La Batalla De La Luna Azul

Al entrar sufrimos una gran desilusión, quizá más grande que lo que jamás creímos, no era el lugar apoteósico ni lleno de soldados y trampas que esperábamos, tampoco estaba lleno de puertas que no condujesen a ningún lugar aparente, ni antorchas, ni voces. No había nada, era un lugar casi hueco donde cualquier sonido producía un eco de proporciones casi bíblicas.

Habíamos decido no hablar y comenzamos a subir el sendero ascendente de la construcción donde se apreciaba el único claro de luz de todo el lugar. Yo que jamás he sido muy valiente estaba muy asustado, no sabía de que forma habría de poder ayudar a mi capitana en todo esto, y quizá lo peor es que ella no quería ayuda.

Ella iluminaba con su cuerno, ya rojo, el camino, que no representaba una dificultad exceptuando el hecho de que la caminata se me hacía tortuosa, porque no veía fin a todo esto mientras al mirar hacia arriba, podía apreciar el graznido de los cuervos que revoloteaban ante nosotros, como presagiando un destino negro

Temblaba en mis pezuñas, la incertidumbre me mataba, hasta que de pronto subimos y quedamos dispuestos en lo que era la azotea de la construcción ( o monolito más bien), frente, mirando el horizonte estaba luna quien se dio vuelta inmediatamente y quedó parada derechamente y dijo

asi que esto es lo mejor que pudo hacer mi hermana? . traer a combatir a esta… - dijo casi en una risotada – capitana de agua dulce

hey! – dijo ella – a quien le dices así – dijo casi en un grito

a ti. A quien más sino, no se como haz llegado tan lejos

la capitana no se acercó, pero pude percatarme de cómo luna me daba una mirada de reojo

así que no puedes dejar a tu esclavo huh?

El no es mi esclavo, sino mi sirviente – dijo ella

Claro, claro…. Y…. ¿porque demoraron tanto?, yo pensé que para ti, la capitana de mar más sanguinaria del la historia conocida, no sería problemas – dijo en una sonrisa burlona

Cada una de esas palabras iban encendiendo progresivamente la ira de mi capitana, podía sentir como ella intentaba, mascullando palabras, calmarse un poco

a veces pienso como… - dijo luna – esa inútil de celestia jamás reparó en mis planes

yo te hubiese eliminado desde el primer momento

De pronto su ojo izquierdo comenzó a sangrar grandemente, y el resplandor rojo del cuerno iluminó el lugar

muy bien – dijo luna – terminemos con esto

De pronto luna con la magia de su cuerno hizo caer varias estrellas del cielo en dirección a la capitana, quien hábilmente las esquivó

Ella a su vez lanzó con gran puntería como era de costumbre las dagas pero estas fueron esquivadas por luna con celeridad y sin problemas

eso es lo mejor que tienes? – dijo

Ambas se envestían con fiereza, confiadas en sus habilidades para triunfar, sin embargo ninguna lograba imponerse

Yo sufría de gran tensión observando el espectáculo hasta que dije

quiere algo de ayuda mi capitana?

Cállate! – gritó ella – me desconcentras

De pronto luna se detuvo y la capitana jadeando tomó algo de aire. De pronto nuestra enemiga miró al cielo y comenzó a recitar un antiguo cántico ritual. Y miren!, he aquí lo increíble, la luna comenzó a moverse con un extraño brillo azul oscuro en su contorno y se posicionó justo arriba de ambas contendientes y comenzó para mi sorpresa a lanzar rayos en dirección a la capitana, rayos que al tocar el piso, congelaban todo.

La capitana trastabillaba a raíz del suelo que yacía congelado mientras intentaba en vano mantenerse en pié, he de decirles, que jamás había visto a la capitana moverse de esa manera tan torpe. Luna casi patinaba por el plano, tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo y practicar asumo.

En el piso había una cuerda, que daba a un altillo, luna se enredo en ella y por la fuerza quedó colgando.

La capitana rápidamente se incorporó y tomó el sable para darle punto final a esta historia (o más bien dicho a esta parte de la historia) pero la luna lanzó un rayo a la cuerda y la princesa cayó. Pero de pronto la luna atacó fieramente a la capitana los rayos le daban de lleno en su cuerpo, mientras yo observaba la escena. Ella yacía disminuida en el piso. Luna se acercó preparándose para lanzar un rayo

mírate – dijo riendo – este es tu fin… no sabes cuanto disfrutaré todo esto

Yo estaba angustiado, tenía miedo. No podía dejarla ahí… y en ese momento me di cuenta de mi inutilidad, de que quizá esas palabras no eran solo una treta más de la capitana para humillarme. De pronto de mi angustia mi cuerno se empezó a iluminar rápidamente, yo no sabía lo que sucedía, era una luz brillante, el dolor que provocaba era inmenso.

Pero llegado a un punto, la luz salió expulsada y en un rayo golpeo a luna (quien dado el no estarme mirando, ni siquiera se percato de algo) quien cayó de la azotea del castillo al piso del sendero, yacía muerta.

Pero de pronto lo más increíble, en conjunto con ella, la luna explotó en millones de pedazos y se difuminó en la noche.

Ella se levanto temblando y con una tez violácea, me besó y en debilidad se dispuso en el piso y durmió.

Yo observé el sol levantarse aquel día.

N. del E. : espero dispensen la tardanza, pero la universidad me tenía algo atareado. Saludos!


	13. Donde El Corazón Nos Lleve

XIII

Donde El Corazón Nos Lleve

Ella se levantó, extraña y en debilidad atenta a mi mirada de preocupación, estaba feliz de verla sana y salva, como todo debía ser, esperaba, esperaba una palabra de su parte, lo que fuera.

La miré y le sonreí, ella me miro fijamente y dijo

Que diablos me miras?

quien fuera hubiese esperado al menos un agradecimiento de su parte, o alguna palabra más diligente, pero era algo que, y claro lo tenía, no podía esperar de ella

asi pues yo tan solo contesté con un simple

Nada

La sangre de luna corría a la vez que su cuerpo moribundo era ya atacado por las aves de rapiña que buscaban algo de alimento fresco, yo miré aquella escena horrorizado y mirandole fijo le dije

Y es que no harás nada para detenerlas?

Y porque habría de hacerlo. Ella no merece menos que eso, opr mi esta bien ver su cuerpo destrozado en el suelo

Supongo Celestia estará feliz ahora

Indudablemente debe estarlo. Como debe ser, bastardo estupido

Yo suspiré y miré el firmamento

En que estupidez estás pensando ahora? – ella preguntó

Yo.. bueno – titubee

Tu que? Es que acaso no eres capaz de desarrollar una idea coherente?.. vamos maldita basura! Habla ya!

Sabías que la luna se quebró en millones de pedazos?

Lo intuí ¿ y eso que? – dijo con desprecio

El sol no puede mantenerse en el firmamento para siempre, al anochecer equestria se hundirá en la penumbra más aboluta – espeté

Eso significa – dijo con una sonrisa y su ojo que sangraba – que mi primer objetivo se ha cumplido. Y por tanto un objetivo tuyo tambien

A veces era sobre exigente, pero me preguntaba que diablos tendría que ver yo con sus planes y por lo demás nunca me había dicho nada al respecto

A que planes te refieres? – dije

No te importan por el momento… pero ya lo verás. Pronto todos los verán – dijo con una obscura mirada

Al comenzar a marchar he de confidenciarles que estaba nervioso, no por el recibimiento de celestia, ni siquiera por la reacción que podría tener ante la noticia de la muerte de su hermana, sino más bien por saber que era lo que tramaba ahora Smaointe, y bien sabía que viniendo de ella, todo equestria, incluyéndome, estaba en riesgo. Pero bien sabía no podía abandonarla, no quería abandonarla, y el precio que pagaría por una obstinación como aquella no sería otro que la muerte.

Me sentía intimidado por su mirada, fija y furica, como si te alguna manera supiese toda aquella palabra que yo pensare. Y es que acaso ¿era tan predecible? ¿ o quizá la costumbre de esos mil años hace cuanto ella aducía ser mi esposa?.

De pronto me miró , imponente y desafiante, como siempre hacía y dijo

Así que crees estar en riesgo?

Sus palabras me congelaron la sangre y pude verme temblar, pero no obstante aquello tuve la valentía para asentir

Estás en lo correcto, estas en riesgo, todos están en riesgo. Nada me detendrá, cuando quiero algo no me detengo hasta obtenerlo, no importa a cuantos deba pasar por encima. Inclusive… - se detuvo

Inclusive..?

Inclusive a la mismísima princesa Celestia

Que! – dije yo casi en un grito

Ella desenfundo el sable y lo colocó en mi cuello

No grites… no grites – dijo con una vez muy baja

Esta bien – dije aún recuperándome de la impresión

Y si – dijo ella – esa idiota de celestia ni siquiera sospecha que este no es un favor a ella, y que la iré destruyendo de poco en poco. y tú, oh si, tú me ayudarás a hundir este maldito reino para que sea mío para siempre. ¿ porque supongo no te atreverás a contrariarme verdad? – dijo

Yo asentí

Te pedí una respuesta imbécil! Responde ya! – dijo infringiéndome un corte en una de mis patas

No! – dije casi tragándome mi dolor

No qué! – dijo hundiendo aun más el sable

No.. no mi capitana – dije con la poca fuerza que me quedaba

Ella me observó y luego comenzó a lamer la sangre que salía desde mi herida

No tienes que hacerlo – dije

Yo hago lo que quiero – dijo ella secamente

Por cuanto esto, el día ya se había ido y por la ventana podías ver las sombras, tan intensas y espesas que no podías ver ni a medio metro, solo alcanzaba a divisar ponies con faroles que con expresiones preocupadas parecían preguntarse lo que había sucedido, la capitana los miraba con expresión satisfecha.

Al llegar a canterlot, ya despuntando el día, las cosas no podían ser menos extrañas, se había formado un verdadero carnaval de bienvenida para recibirlos, todos salían a las calles, los niños reían, los hombres y mujeres celebran bebiendo y globos, serpentinas y un extraño electro-pop que hacía bailar a muchos dominaba el ambiente.

Yo me preguntaba cómo podían estar todos felices después de una guerra que había causado tantas perdidas de inocentes, y desde luego, a la capitana esto poco y nada le importaba

Ella caminaba en línea recta al castillo, nadie se acercaba a ella, de hecho al bajar ella del transporte que se nos había dispuesto, todo se silenció. Todos le temían mucho más de lo que incluso yo mismo hubiese podido imaginar y eso por supuesto, a ella le encantaba.

Por la calle solo se escuchaban sus pisadas y las mías, el resto era un silencio sepulcral como si la fiesta se hubiese tornado duelo en menos de un segundo.

Al entrar al castillo, nadie hablaba tampoco, nos dirigimos de inmediato al despacho de celestia donde ella esperaba, de pié e imponente como siempre

Asi que la guerra ha terminado?

Efectivamente. Luna ha muerto – dijo la capitana sin asomo de sorpresa

Ya veo, supongo – dijo Celestia – que eso es lo mejor

Bien yo ya he hecho lo mío, ahora espero usted haga su parte

Celestia la observó con un dejo de incomodidad pero dijo

En efecto. Condecoraré a ti y a Seamus como los Duques de Manehattan y el suroeste. Y si, tendrán todo el control, en todo aspecto de esos lugares. Y Seamus... – dijo dándome una mirada

Yo qué – dije intimidado

Te daré la condecoración especial de varón de Santa Coloma ( santa Coloma era un pequeño pueblo de 349 habitantes) como agradecimiento a tu retribución

Que retribución? – dijo por lo bajo la capitana pero celestia no la escuchó

Gracias – dije sucintamente

Nos preparamos esa tarde para recibir nuestras condecoraciones, en una ceremonia que trajo consigo a su vez nuestro matrimonio, ustedes pensarán que esa debiese haber sido el momento más importante de mi vida, en efecto lo fue, aunque no fue con la pompa que esperaba, sino solo la princesa Celestia y nosotros dos.

A la capitana francamente no le interesaba nada de esto, para ella esto era solo una formalidad de algo que ella llevaba asumido hace mil años

Solo quería saber cómo se sentiría gobernar un sector completo de un reino, aunque no podía ni siquiera imaginar que tan peligrosa sería la capitana si se le daba el suficiente poder para hacer y deshacer con la vida de los demás, de seguro sería algo terrorífico

La princesa celestia anunció esta novedad, los del reino la recibieron con un estremecimiento y con forzada alegría, bien podía estar seguro de aquello.

Pero yo estaba feliz, este era el comienzo de una nueva etapa en mi vida, ahora es grato mirar hacia atrás los bellos recuerdos que inundan mi razón y ver donde nos ha llevado nuestro corazón, quien fue el que le dio sentido a nuestro amor, que ahora parecía tan maravilloso.

Tengo mucho más que contarles, les volveré a escribir dentro de poco, en cuanto ahora me marcho pues la capitana me llama a lo lejos.

Nos vemos pronto

Seamus

N. del E. : este es el fin de este fic, no se desanimen por el final abierto, ya que la tercera parte del fic ( llamada "El Castillo Negro") se viene con muchas más aventuras y sorpresas y estará pronto disponible  
gracias por haber leido  
Lionel


End file.
